Rorono
Summary Rorono is an Elder Dwarf, an S ranked monster created by the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Rorono Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Elder Dwarf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Vibration Manipulation (Can send out waves to the ground), Weapon Creation (Using the materialization of magic power into a material that contained one magic spell), Information Analysis (Can see through every single thing’s abilities and construction), Metal Manipulation, Telepathy (She is capable of using some form of telepathy), Weapon Mastery (Has every single tool and weapon), Longevity (Is from an extremely long lived race), Enhanced Senses (Rorono is capable of attuning herself with the earth. In addition to knowing the locations of the enemy monsters, she can also detect the traps that were laid beforehand), Explosion Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) | Same as before plus Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Has a gravity-controlling unit allows her to change which way is down or up for herself) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Ruhe) | At least Small City level (Superior to before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic+ (Far superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'.950 caliber JDJ:' A gun which even unmodified, has nearly twice as much destructive power as the armored-vehicle-piercing anti-materiel rifles. *'Mechanical Warmaiden:' A a multipurpose integrated tactical unit created by her Materialization ability. Intelligence: Rorono has the skills to be a master blacksmith, a genius one at that, in addition she has incredible memory and calculation skill with which she can memorize and predict which of the 312 cards, from 6 decks comprising of 52 cards each, is going to be drawn next in blackjack. Weaknesses: Mechanical Warmaiden consumes a lot of magic power so it can't be used for long periods of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eye of Truth:' A skill which allows her to see through every single thing’s abilities and construction. *'Silver Alchemist:' A skill which allows her to process and manipulate every kind of metal *'Bearer of All Things' A skill which gives her mastery of every single tool and weapon. *'Humanoid Vessel Creation:' Magic which creates Golems. Depending on the material used, the Golem can be created with strength ranging from F rank to B rank. *'Materialization:' A skill which gives her the ability to materialize magic power into a material that contained one magic spell that could then be used. Key: Base | Mechanical Warmaiden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Law Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Geniuses